The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil
by Barcardivodka
Summary: On an undercover mission for the FBI to infiltrate the Santos Cartel Tony's cover is blown and he is murdered. The team struggle to find answers and Dinozzo's body until one of Santos men seeks them out with the information they need.
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil**

The cold December wind bit into him as he determinedly pulled himself out of the snowdrift on the side of the road and reached the firm surface of the road itself. He took another quick look to ensure no other vehicle was about to pass before continuing along his way, placing one foot in front of the other. He tried to burrow deeper into his coat but it had little protection against the bitter wind. His sneakers were poorly equipped for the riggers of his trek, his feet turning to ice several miles ago.

He just longed to curl up on the side of the road, let his body rest, to be free of the pain, both physical and mental. To stop the uncertainty, the second-guessing, the useless hope. If he stopped, it wouldn't take long for his body to succumb to exposure, or was it hypothermia? Were they the same? Did one kill or could you die from both? Did it matter? If he stopped, the cold would kill him, no matter what it was called. He would be at peace, no more doubts, no more pain, and no more cold.

He swore to himself as he realized where his thoughts had drifted. He lengthened his stride; took his hands from his pockets and swung his arms in time with his pace. The pain from his bruised and battered body rose up with each step. He grabbed hold of the pain in his mind, used it to push himself on.

He couldn't afford to become some frozen corpse found in the spring thaw. Chances were he had a criminal record so could be identified easily enough. The backpack he carried would give them some information, but not all of it. He was not far from his destination, and then he could rest. After he told all that he knew, he would probably be at rest forever. More likely destined for the fires of Hell after what he had done. It was funny really, he didn't know the person he sought, had never met him but felt connected to him, the overwhelming urge to get where he was going, to find this man, pushing him on.

The fear of being in prison for the rest of his natural life or indeed, the real threat of having his life end tonight did not deter him from his task.

He placed one foot in front of the other, moving forward. To find Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

The house came in to view. Four cars parked outside. He did a quick mental review of the layout of the lower part of the house. Passageway, leading to kitchen and living room, back entrance through kitchen, access to basement and upstairs via living room. Living room basic, no TV, no computer, hardwood floors, couple of rugs, two large couches facing each other, lamps next to each end of the couches, large coffee table between, couple of other pieces of furniture against the walls. He didn't linger on how he knew the information, only that he did. He was here; time to put his plan into action, a very bad plan, but a plan nether less.

He reached up and unscrewed the porch light, condemning it to darkness. He knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jethro, he's been gone for nearly three weeks, we have no new leads, no new forensics evidence to test, no witnesses to interview. No body," Ducky Mallard said as he paced up and down Gibbs living room. "We've been over the FBI reports a hundred times. The tapes they gave us have been analyzed to death. I, for one, have no wish to hear again young Anthony's agonizing last moments. I want to find his body, to bring him home, but we need something new to work with, anything. I can't stand this. This is too hard, Jethro." Ducky paused in his pacing and looked at the others. He hung his head. "I'm so sorry everyone; I don't mean that. I'm just frustrated by the lack of progress."

Gibbs squeezed Ducky's shoulder. "We all are, Duck, but I can't leave him out there, he's one of mine. You're right it's unfair to ask you to carry on with this, I'll…"

"No," McGee, Kate, Abby and Ducky said in unison.

"He's ours too, Gibbs," Abby replied quietly.

"Ducky's right though," Kate said. "We need to turn up something new. Perhaps we can re-interview Santos's men that the FBI brought in?"

"The voice analysis from Tony's tape doesn't match anyone on the interview tapes," Abby stated.

"And we don't have enough evidence against them to press charges on other crimes that we could have used as a bargaining chip to make a deal for information about Tony," McGee added. "Perhaps the FBI has a rouge agent who is misdirecting the investigation?"

"The FBI can't have that many rouge agents," Gibbs said wryly.

"What about blackmail or coercion?" Ducky suggested.

"Okay," Gibbs said decisively. "We've only looked at Santos's organization so far, let's look at the FBI back-up team. Abby work with Kate, Ducky you're with me. Let's go back through these reports and transcripts, see what we can find out about the back-up team."

"What about me boss?" McGee queried.

"I want you to get the files on each of the back-up team from the FBI database," Gibbs ordered.

"Boss, I need an internet hook-up to hack into the FBI database," McGee said.

"There's one behind the desk," Gibbs replied, pointing to the far corner of the room. "Tony…." he paused. "Tony had one put in when he had to stay here once."

McGee picked up his laptop from the coffee table and headed for the desk.

"Before you do that, McGee, we could all do with another round of coffee," Gibbs said.

McGee grimaced. "On it boss," and headed for the kitchen.

Gibbs sat down next to Ducky and flipped opened a report, but didn't start reading it. He looked up at the others. Kate, Abby and Ducky were bent over reports flipping pages back and forth. McGee was making a commotion in the kitchen while making a new pot of coffee.

"On it boss" the phrase hit him hard every time McGee said it. Tony had used it for years. The others had all picked it up, McGee copied Tony, there was Kate's, "On it, Gibbs" and Abby's "On it, Bossman." They had all followed Tony's lead.

The Director was starting to push hard for Gibbs to replace Tony. The allowed period of grief and investigation into the whereabouts of Tony's remains that Gibbs had caused mayhem to get opened was coming rapidly to a close. Gibbs would soon be forced to take on a new agent. A new Senior Field Agent, an agent already with NCIS. No probies, no one from an outside agency. Someone trained in NCIS ways, someone who could slide into the senior position. Someone to replace Tony.

Gibbs snorted. Abby and Kate looked up, giving him identical quizzically looks, before look back down at the reports they were reading. Gibbs looked down at the report he held. He couldn't replace Tony. Oh, he'd be forced to hire someone else, but he would hate them no matter how good they were, he would drive them away eventually. Because they weren't Tony. He won't allow them the freedom he gave Tony; he wouldn't trust them. They would never understand him like Tony did. Tony, who would face him down when he was in the foulest of moods, if that's what it took to get something across. Whose charm and easy smile was a foil for his directness. Whose zest for life and tomfoolery put other agents at ease in difficult situations and got them to go further for longer. Whose playboy persona many a suspect had taken at face value, and had not realized what lay beneath until the cuffs were on their wrists. Whose investigative skills were second to none, whose gut instinct was second only to Gibbs himself.

He couldn't replace Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knocked on the door.

"Get that, McGee," Gibbs ordered.

McGee headed out of the kitchen, down the hallway and towards the front door. He didn't notice that the porch was in darkness as he opened the door; his focus was on the Smith & Wesson .45 being cocked in his face.

"Hands behind the back of your head and turn around," a low voice ordered hoarsely. McGee slowly complied.

He felt the .45 dig into the small of his back and a hand come round his side and slid his Sig from its holster.

"Move," the voice commanded, digging the gun in harder for emphasis. McGee walked back up the hallway. As he was about to cross the living room threshold a hand moved and gripped his shoulder, the gun coming up against his temple, stopping him. The hallway light was clicked off.

"Who was it, McGee …" Gibbs voice trailed of as he looked up and saw the situation before him. "What the h …" He started as he reached for his weapon. Kate a fraction of a second behind him.

"Move and he dies," the hoarse voice threatened, pushing the gun harder against McGee's temple.

Gibbs and Kate stilled their weapons half drawn.

"Take the guns out nice and slow, lose the clip and throw the guns into the corner on my left. Do it now."

Gibbs and Kate made their moves slow and sure, their intent clear to see. They took the clips from their weapons and then threw the unloaded weapons into the area specified.

"Sit down on the couch facing me. All of you," the intruder ordered. He maneuvered McGee into the living room, flipping the light switch as he did, leaving the team sitting in the glow of the lamps, while he was in shadow.

"Go sit down," the intruder said giving McGee a shove.

McGee moved to the couch sitting down between Kate and Abby.

"Sorry boss," he muttered as he walked pass Gibbs.

"What do you want?" Gibbs growled.

"You," the intruder replied


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's DiNozzo?" the intruder asked.

The team looked at each other.

"Special Agent DiNozzo is dead," Gibbs answered simply, stressing Tony's title.

"How?"

"He died in the line of duty," Gibbs answered simply again.

"You mean one of Santos's men put a bullet in his brain."

"How the hell did you know that?" Gibbs growled starting to stand.

"Sit down, Gibbs, it won't be you I shoot," the intruder hoarsely ordered. Gibbs sat.

"Who are you?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm Maggot, one of Santos's men."

"Maggot!" Abby exclaimed, clamping a hand over mouth at the outburst.

"Not exactly awe inspiring," Gibbs smirked, using Abby's lapse to try to throw the intruder off guard, to make him angry.

"Not exactly an awe inspiring kinda guy," Maggot answered. "I'm pretty low in the food chain."

"So what do you want from us?" Gibbs asked.

"I have information on Santos's FBI informant and DiNozzo's murderer."

"You know which son of a bitch murdered Tony?" Gibbs growled, forgetting himself and standing up.

"Gibbs, sit," Maggot said. Gibbs sat.

"Yeah I know who murdered DiNozzo and how Santos knew he was a fed. But you answer my question first, deal?"

"Okay," Gibbs agreed.

"Why was DiNozzo working for the FBI, with no NCIS back-up? Why did you let him go undercover with strangers protecting his six?" Maggot asked.

Gibbs sighed. "I didn't know. The FBI approached the Director of NCIS and asked for Tony specifically. Tony speaks…. "Gibbs paused" …spoke fluent Spanish and Italian. He was set up as a Chicago mobster who wanted a change of scenery and was looking for an in with Santos's cartel. The story was that he had been thrown out by his previous employers for being too vicious, something the FBI had hoped would appeal to Santos."

"Yeah, Santos is one mean mother," Maggot interrupted.

"By the time I had found out about the operation Santos had taken the bait. Tony was undercover for two weeks feeding back some good intel when it was discovered he was wearing a wire," Gibbs continued. "They shot him then and there; it's all on audio tape."

"But you never found his body," Maggot stated. "The crime scene gave you nothing, no blood, no hair, no fibers. The FBI shook down some of Santos's guys, but you couldn't get anything from them and you had nothing on them to keep them once they lawyer'd up."

"How the hell do you know …? "Gibbs started.

"I might be low in the food chain, but I've got ears," Maggot interrupted. "Abby take these."

Maggot moved closer to the seating area, his left arm coming out of shadow, holding out a small backpack to Abby. Abby stood and walked past the coffee table taking the backpack from Maggot and sat down on the couch facing the others while she rifled through the backpacks contents. She pulled out several folders and some DVD and CD's.

"I need McGee's laptop," she said, indicating the piece of machinery McGee had placed on the kitchen counter when he had gone to make coffee.

Maggot walked to the counter and grabbed the laptop walking back to the couch and handing it to Abby, for a moment forgetting that he was visible in the glow of the lamps, before stepping back into shadow.

In those few short seconds Maggot was in view, Gibbs learnt a lot about him. He was tall. He was thin, too thin for his height. He had a full beard and moustache, color difficult to tell, he wore a knit cap on his head. Someone had recently got a couple of punches in, at least, if the swelling and bruising on the left side of his face was anything to go by. His right hand held a cocked Smith & Wesson .45. A tremor racked his body every few seconds. He had obviously removed McGee's Sig but it was nowhere to be seen. He knew Gibbs and Abby by name and had some idea of their job responsibilities, as, although it was Gibbs he was taking too, it was Abby he gave the physical information too.

"Maggot, how about we get some coffee," Gibbs asked. "McGee had put a fresh pot on just before you turned up, perhaps he can get us all one."

There was silence for several seconds.

"Okay," Maggot finally agreed. "But Katie gets it, not McGee."

_Knows who Kate is too_, Gibbs thought.

"Not a problem," Kate said as she stood and walked out of the seating area into the kitchen flipping on the kitchen light.

"You try anything, Kate, its Abby's head I blow off," Maggot threatened as he stepped closer towards the couch where Abby sat.

"Just getting coffee," Kate answered lightly, ensuring her hands stayed in view, as she filled the six coffee cups.

"Abby, give the blue folder to Ducky," Maggot said. Abby found the file and passed it to Ducky.

Ducky flipped it open. _Knows Ducky's nickname too huh? _Gibbs pondered.

"Good grief!" Ducky exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ducky, the pictures aren't pretty. They're some of Santos's victims. His main henchman likes to keep mementos, thought you might be able to track down some of their autopsy reports. I couldn't get all their names. Might give you an area to search for DiNozzo. The Cartel might have a favorite body dumpsite. Long shot I know, but something might come of it," Maggot explained.

Kate came back into the seating area with a tray of coffees and started to hand out them out. She held the last one out to Maggot.

"Take a sip," Maggot ordered.

"Oh for goodness sake," Kate said in exasperation, took a sip and held it back out. Maggot's left hand came into view and took the cup from her. Kate sat back down.

Ducky was engrossed in the file he had been given, examining the photos and other information enclosed carefully, making notes as he looked at each piece.

"I can't get any information to load on the DVD's or CD's you gave me, they're too damaged. I'm going to have to try and clean them up and repair them but I can only do that in my lab," Abby said, as she removed the last of the disks from the laptop drive.

"Sorry, Abby," Maggot apologized "They've been through a lot, I tried to keep them clean and dry."

"That's okay" Abby replied brightly, apparently forgetting Maggot's earlier threat to kill her. "Once I get them to the lab tomorrow, I'll be able to read them."

"I don't doubt that, Abs," Maggot replied. _From Abby to Abs huh! _thought Gibbs.

"Pass the red folder to Gibbs," Maggot said. Gibbs reached over, took the folder, and started to flip through it.

"Lizzy Brundel?" Gibbs questioned.

"She's one of the FBI team bosses," McGee injected, picking up one of the NCIS folders. "She was in charge of communications. Video surveillance, wire and phone taps, translators…..."

"She the leak?" Gibbs asked Maggot.

"Yeah…" Maggot paused while he took a sip of his coffee, only to find it wasn't what he thought. "Hey, this is tea," he accused Kate.

"Thought tea would be better for your throat," Kate said very matter of fact. "I put milk and two sugars in it."

"It's good, I'm not much of a coffee drinker," Maggot said, taking another sip. Kate and Gibbs exchanged a brief look.

"Lizzy Brundel?" Gibbs reminded Maggot.

"Oh yeah, she is the leak, but she doesn't know it, green file to Kate, Abby." Abby passed the file to Kate. "Enrique Pablo," Maggot said as Kate flipped opened the file to reveal a photograph. "Santos's right hand man, mean son of a bitch. Keeps order in the ranks and cleans up any outside messes. Likes to mess with people's minds using drugs, torture, suggestion or a combination of all three."

"Did Pablo have to put you back in your place, Maggot?" Gibbs carefully asked. "I saw the bruises on your face."

"Yeah" Maggot agreed easily, surprising Gibbs. "Got a bit out of line, pissed the boss off, and had to take the punishment."

"Looks painful," Gibbs said. He was trying to get some emotion out of Maggot, but he wasn't playing ball. Everything was just a matter of fact. A fact of life. What he got, was what he deserved.

"Whole point of being punished," Maggot said wryly "You remember the lesson better the more painful the punishment is."

Before Gibbs could form another question. Maggot went back to the subject of Lizzy Brundle. "Pablo set himself up as Brundle's new next door neighbor, Peter Reading. He has round the clock surveillance on her. Her apartments' bugged audio and visual. He's also been using drugs on her to get information and to plant suggestions."

"How's he getting close enough to her to do that?" McGee interrupted.

"I was getting to that, Probie," Maggot said, slightly annoyed by the interruption. Gibbs head shot up, he noticed that Kate was staring intently at Maggot, trying to get a better look at him in the shadows.

"Okay, enough of Brundel, we'll get back to her. I want the name of DiNozzo's murderer," Gibbs barked out.

"Gibbs, I still have a lot of information about Brundel that you need …. "

Maggot started, as he moved to the kitchen counter and placed his mug on it.

"If you can find that information out, Maggot, so can we, faster and more efficiently," Gibbs insulted. "Give me the name of DiNozzo's murder."

There was silence. The team could see Maggot start to pace back and forth along the length of the couch, his movements becoming jerky and agitated.

"You have his name or not, Maggot?" Gibbs growled. "Because if you're yanking my chain, by god I will hunt you down like the dog you are."

Maggot stopped pacing. His shoulders slumped.

"Maggot," he said.

"What?" Gibbs queried.

"I murdered DiNozzo," Maggot stated simply. Gibbs stood up, Kate frowned, and Abby, McGee and Ducky sat opened mouth in horror at the statement.

"You?" Gibbs scorned. "I thought you were low on the food chain, you don't have the balls."

Maggot started to pace again.

"It's true, I'm not high up in the organization, and I was trying to score some points with Santos. Thought he would be pleased to have the fed out of the way."

"So you shot Tony in the head to please the boss. Where's his body?" Gibbs questioned.

"I don't know. Santos wasn't happy at what I had done. By the time Pablo had finished with me, the feds had already gone through the organization and found nothing."

"You have no idea where Anthony might be?" Ducky asked quietly.

"Ducky, I wished I did, but I don't," Maggot apologized. "I gathered up as much information as I could and then I came here."

"Why did you come here?" Gibbs asked.

"I just had too, if felt right. I had to try and help you find DiNozzo and to turn myself in to you."

"Turn yourself in?" Gibbs said incredulously

"Well, not turn myself in to the law, turn myself in to you."

"There's a difference?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, there's a difference, the law will put me on trial, I plead guilty, life imprisonment, no parole. You guys deserve more," Maggot explained.

"An eye for an eye, you mean," Ducky said.

"You think I or any of my team would lower themselves and commit murder to avenge DiNozzo," Gibbs hissed.

"Not the team. You. I didn't think they would be here," Maggot explained. "I thought if I came here instead of HQ no one need know I was ever here."

"I'm not going to shoot you …" Gibbs started.

Maggot stopped pacing.

"You're going to beat me to death?" Maggot exclaimed. "Shit, I hadn't thought of that…..."

"No, I'm not going to beat you to … for Christ's sake," Gibbs snapped off. He took in a deep breath. "How did you know, Tony?" he asked, changing tactics.

The question threw Maggot. He started pacing again.

"When he was with Santos, we met then."

"How do you know who we are?" Kate asked.

"Huh?"

"You know our names, even our nick names, how do you know them?" Kate asked again

"DiNozzo must have told me."

"Tony talked to you about his NCIS team?" McGee questioned

"Yeah, he must have."

"So you knew he was a fed, before Santos found out?" Kate asked.

"NO, I, we, DiNozzo that is, he … " Maggot trailed off. His pacing becoming faster, his movements agitated.

"You never talked to Tony," Abby said quietly.

"Of course I did, why are you saying these things. I killed DiNozzo, me, I did it, why all the questions?" Maggot furiously asked.

Abby stood up. "All the voices on the tape that were with Tony when he died had Spanish accents, used Spanish expressions .You have an American accent, and you don't use any Spanish words in your normal speech. Your speech pattern is completely different," Abby explained.

"There's no mention of you in any of the FBI reports, there's no profile, picture, and you don't appear in any of the transcripts. You never talked to Tony," McGee continued.

"So that leads to the question of who you really are," Gibbs said.

Maggot's pacing become frantic, his fists banging at his head, the gun moving erratically with his movements.

"I'm Maggot; I'm just a maggot, lowest of the low. I killed the fed. I murdered DiNozzo."

"No you didn't, Maggot," Gibbs said walking around the couch "No one killed DiNozzo."

Maggot stopped his pacing in front of Gibbs, seemingly unaware that he still held the gun, as he lowered his hands from his head.

"DiNozzo's not dead?" he whispered.

Gibbs took the gun from Maggots shaking hand, passing it to Kate. He then gripped Maggot by the shoulders.

"No. DiNozzo's not dead. You're DiNozzo."

DiNozzo stared uncomprehendingly at Gibbs.

"Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

DiNozzo sat on the couch trying to comprehend the information he had been given. He could hear the others talking, see them moving about, but none of if made any sense. He was still trying to come to terms that Maggot the murderer was in fact DiNozzo the murdered.

He tried to recall how that had happened. How had he thought he was his own murderer?

He remembered Pablo and the punishing beatings, strung up by his wrists; he could feel the blood trickling down his arms from his manacled wrists, trying to keep his weight on his feet to ease their load. Oh God, the electrocution, he remembered that. It had reminded him of Lethal Weapon, but he doubted if Riggs had lost it and pissed himself. That his captors had enjoyed that more then him writhing in pain, had laughed aloud at his humiliation, scorned him for being so weak, for not being able to take it like a man.

He remembered now, the words hurting more than the pain they inflected. How they laughed and taunted as he could no longer keep the agony in and had screamed out like a girl. How he had cried like a baby, begged for the pain to stop like the wimp he was. A maggot not a man. No wonder Gibbs hadn't come for him, they had been right. Gibbs didn't want a wimp, a crybaby, someone who couldn't stand a little pain. The tough ex-marine would have been sickened at Tony's weakness. Tony was worthless, useless; Gibbs didn't want or need him. Tony was dead, the maggot he really was had killed him, as surely as a bullet in the brain. He remembered.

Tony felt himself flush with the humiliation of it all, and furiously tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. He tried to raise his right hand to obliterate the tears before Gibbs could see them. Before Gibbs could scorn him and threw him back out into the cold. He felt panic start to rise when his arm didn't move, he tried his left it wouldn't move either. Oh God, he was tied down, he struggled furiously to be free. Panic overwhelmed him. He kicked out, hearing a grunt and his left arm moved. He used every fighting tactic he had ever learnt from boyhood to Gibbs to get free, to remain free, to keep the hands from grabbing him.

He was up and moving when he felt strong-arms wrap themselves around him from behind, trapping his arms. He brought his head back hard hearing a crunch, the arms disappeared.

"God damn it, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled as he clutched his bleeding nose, blinking to clear his vision.

"He's having a panic attack, Gibbs," Ducky shouted, as Abby helped him off the floor where DiNozzo's kick had put him. "Don't touch him, don't corner him."

"Kate, try and get through to him, but don't let him get outside, shoot him if you have to, " Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs," Ducky yelled, "You can't do that, the poor boy is suffering enough."

"I will not lose him again, Ducky," Gibbs growled.

Kate threw a quick look at Gibbs as she approached the panic stricken DiNozzo slowly. She didn't voice her correction to Gibbs. She didn't have her weapon, it was unloaded in the corner with Gibbs' and the .45 that Gibbs had taken from Tony was on the coffee table. Stopping Tony by shooting him was not an option. Not that she would have anyway.

Now he was free of all restraints Tony seemed uncertain of his next move. His chest heaving as he gulped in air.

"Hey Tony, you owe me $30 for the takeout this week," Kate said as normally as she could. "And no tricks to get McGee to pay it for you."

Tony looked at Kate. His eyes wild, showing his panic and fear. His breathing shallow and erratic.

Okay, not money. Ah! Of course.

"Bobby wants to take me to see the new Hugh Jackman movie this week, what do you think? Any good, or should we rent a DVD?"

Tony blinked. He took a shuddering deep breath.

"Kate?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, Tony," Kate grinned relieved to see recognition in his eyes. Tony looked around the room, taking in the shambles.

Ducky sat on the couch holding his mid-riff, McGee sat next to him holding the side of his face as Abby tried to pry his hand away and Gibbs with blood running from his nose, stood glaring at him. Tony looked back at Kate.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You happened, Tony," Kate laughed. "You fight dirty, I think Gibbs is impressed."

Tony looked back at the glaring Gibbs "I don't think he is," he said, feeling a little queasy that he had inflicted this violence on his teammates.

Kate laughed and moved closer to him. "Tony, I'm going to hug you, one time deal, no groping or I'll break your fingers," Kate warned as she put her arms round him and hugged him tightly. Tony was at a loss for a few seconds before his arms came up and round her and hugged her back. The tears threatening to fall again.

"My God, Tony," Kate exclaimed as she backed out of the hug. "You're wet."

Tony looked down at his clothing, now only realizing that his coat was soaked. "Oh," he said dumbly.

"Come here," Kate said, as she started to undo it. "Let's get it off you."

Kate paused, waiting for the sexist come back, the raunchy reply. It didn't come. Tony just let her remove the coat, looking worried at its removal. God help her, she missed the old Tony.

"Kate, get him back to Ducky," Gibbs barked. "Let's try this again."

Kate touched Tony's arm and gently steered him towards the couches.

"Sorry, boss," Tony mumbled as he walked past Gibbs refusing to make eye contact.

The quiet words made Gibbs furious. Not at Tony, he would never forget that look of fearful panic as Tony fought his way out of their grip. He was furious with himself. For his assumption that now he had Tony back, everything was just peachy. Tony's beaten face a pretty big clue to the torment he had suffered, and when Ducky had pulled back the selves of his coat to reveal the still raw and infected wounds on his wrists, Gibbs still hadn't clicked that Tony's suffering would take time to heal. Both the physical and the mental. Gibbs fury started to boil as it dawned on him that the cheerful, carefree, mischievous, dedicated, hard-working, brilliant investigator that Tony once was, may never be again.

Santos was a walking dead man.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys, I, I'm sorry, about the, you know, the …." Tony stammered as Kate sat him on the couch.

"My dear boy, there are no hard feelings," Ducky gently said. "In fact, I apologize to you for not letting you know what I was going to do while I was examining you."

"Ducky that's okay," Tony said. "I just kinda, well, I …...McGee I'm sorry….."

"DiNozzo, stop apologizing to everyone," Gibbs snapped.

"Sor …. Sure boss," Tony corrected. "Sign of weakness, right" he mumbled to himself.

"Tony, I need to take your temperature, put this under your tongue," Ducky ordered, pushing the thermometer in Tony's mouth.

"Tony, is there anywhere in particular that hurts?" Ducky asked.

Tony shook his head. It all hurt, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit to that.

"Tony, do your feet hurt?" Ducky questioned.

Tony shook his head again. "Numb," he mumbled around the thermometer. Okay so his feet were the one part of him that didn't hurt. No lying needed.

Ducky made quick work of removing Tony's sneakers and sodden socks. "Can you feel that?" he asked as he wiggled Tony's big toe back and forth.

Tony shook his head.

Ducky took the thermometer from Tony's mouth, frowning at the reading.

"Gibbs, we need to get Tony to hospital," Ducky said, concern lacing his voice.

They were once again unprepared for Tony's reaction.

"NO," he shouted, standing up, checking out his escape route. Gibbs one side, Kate the other, the others in front, over the back of the couch then, dash for the door. He was halfway across the living room before anyone reacted.

"Tony, for the love of …" Gibbs exclaimed moving to intercept.

Gibbs managed to get to the living room door before Tony. Tony briefly stopped as he saw Gibbs block his way, before heading for the kitchen counter.

"Tony stop," Gibbs said gently "If you don't want to go to the hospital, you don't have to go. You can stay here. Ducky will look after you here, okay?"

"Gibbs," Ducky sighed in exasperation.

Tony stopped and looked at Gibbs.

"You promise," he said shakily

"I promise," Gibbs said firmly. "You will only go to the hospital, if you want to go,"

Gibbs reached out and tentatively touched Tony's shoulder. "Let's get Ducky to finish having a look at you, okay?" he gently asked.

Tony nodded and let Gibbs walk him back to the couch.

"Jethro, a word," Ducky ordered as he moved towards the kitchen after Tony had sat back down.

Gibbs followed.

"Ducky, he's not going to the hospital if he doesn't want to go," Gibbs said, trying to forestall the inevitable.

"Then you had better convince him that he needs to go, Gibbs," Ducky said forcefully. "He is in danger of losing his feet. His temperature is low. He's this close…"Ducky emphasized his point with thumb and finger, "of having hypothermia. He's probably got frost bite in his feet, and is in great danger of pneumonia, and that's without looking at the rest of him, if his wrists are anything to go by, there is a lot more damage to be found."

"Ducky, the only way we can get him to hospital right now is if we restrain him, and we came of worse on that one last time, or if we drug him and I don't want to do that either, he's got to make his own choices, be in control, "Gibbs said.

Ducky sighed. "I agree that it has to be his choice, Jethro, but his life could be in serious danger if he doesn't get proper treatment now."

"Finish your exam Ducky, see what else you turn up, if you can treatment him here, do it. If he takes a turn for the worse, we'll take him to the hospital," Gibbs reasoned

Ducky sighed again.

"Alright, I'll finish the exam first, then we'll discuss it," Ducky agreed. "I'd like to get him under a shower, warm him up; I can exam him while he undresses, see what else there is."

"Anything you need, Duck" Gibbs agreed, sensing Ducky starting to weaken on the hospital issue.

Ducky turned back to Tony.

"Tony, I think you might be more comfortable if you had a nice warm shower, won't that be nice, I'll come with you," Ducky rambled to Tony, helping him up and propelling him towards Gibbs bathroom before Tony could protest.

"Jethro, perhaps Tony could borrow some nice warm clothes from you, some thick socks, sweats, nice thick jumper," Ducky called over his shoulder.

"McGee, get your camera from your car," Gibbs ordered, as he went in search of some clothes for Tony...

"On it, boss."

Gibbs winced.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs entered his bathroom just as Ducky was pulling Tony's jumper over his head. Ducky talking low and easy, rambling on about god knows what. "Mother was most surprised to see such a sight, the young man had quite a scare I can tell you he … oh Tony, you poor lad," Ducky said as Tony's torso came into view.

Tony looked down at himself, seeing the bruises and wounds that marred his chest. He felt shame well up in him that he hadn't had the strength to fight his captors more determinedly. That he had submitted to their brutality.

"Damn it, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, as he took in the sight of Tony's body, unable to keep the fury from his voice.

Startled, Tony snapped his head up; he hadn't heard Gibbs enter, he saw the same rage on Gibbs face that had colored his words. Tony quickly looked back down. "Sorry boss" he whispered. "I, I tried to stop them, but they had me tied up, from the, the, " he stammered to a stop. His pale face flushing with humiliation.

Gibbs was suddenly crouched down beside him, his hand firmly, but gently gripping Tony's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Tony, what they did to you was wrong, you did not deserve it. You could not have fought them chained up. You survived, you got back home, you did good," Gibbs gently reassured him. "I'm furious with myself that I let you go into a situation where this could have happened. I'm furious with the FBI for not protecting you better and I'm furious with those that did this to you, you didn't deserve it."

Tony looked Gibbs straight in the eye. "Why didn't you come for me?" he whispered. "I really did try hard to take it, I was too weak Gibbs, I'm sorry, I tried to be strong, so that you would come for me. But it hurt so much. They said you won't come because I was a wimp, they were right, weren't they boss? I let you down."

The tears he had tried so hard to stop Gibbs from seeing spilled over as he spoke, a broken man. Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug, placing his head on top of Tony's his cold heart breaking at Tony's anguish.

Ducky turned to busy himself with his medical bag, wiping the tears from his own eyes.

After a few moments Ducky turned back towards Gibbs and Tony.

"Jethro, I need to get Tony warmed up, get his injuries treated."

"Sure, Duck," Gibbs said breaking the hug. "Tony, I have to take photographs of your injuries so that…"

Tony's head snapped up. A look of horror on his face. "No," he gasped. "No!"

"Tony," Gibbs gently said. "You know I have to, when we catch the guys that did this we need to have photographic evidence."

For all to see. All to see Anthony DiNozzo's weakness. His team mates, his fellow NCIS agents, would they laugh and scorn him too. "_Hey, did you see that picture of DiNozzo's wrists?" _They would say. "_Didn't try very hard did he; I've cut myself shaving worse than that. No wonder Gibbs didn't go for him. Probably glad to get rid of him."_

"No," he repeated. "Please Gibbs," he begged.

"Tony, I have to," Gibbs reasoned trying hard not to let his emotions over run him. "You know I do"

Ducky and Gibbs knew the signs now. They saw the panic start to raise, the desperation to be free of this new horror.

"Jethro, the bruises will still be there tomorrow," Ducky said, _and for several weeks after that_, Ducky thought to himself.

Gibbs looked up at Ducky, thankfully catching onto what Ducky truly meant.

"That's okay," he said to Tony. "Ducky's right, we can sort this out some other time, when you're feeling stronger."

The panic started to subside.

"Right young man; let's get the rest of these clothes off you, then into the shower you go," Ducky resumed his rambling, helping Tony to stand where he had been sat on the lidded toilet. "I'll call you if I need you, Jethro."

Gibbs took the hint and turned to leave. "Clothes and clean towels on the basket Duck."

He picked up McGee's camera from the pile and left the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the team mobbed him as Gibbs entered the living room.

"How is he, Gibbs?" Kate demanded.

"Will he be okay boss?" McGee asked.

"Is he badly hurt?" Abby questioned.

All three speaking at the same time.

Gibbs stunned them into silence as he threw the camera against the far wall, smashing it into pieces and letting loose with a string of profanities as he started to pace the length of the living room.

"Gibbs, is it that bad?" Kate quietly asked after a few minutes, as Gibbs pacing showed no sign of debating. Worry evident in her voice.

Gibbs turned back towards the others, trying hard to contain his raging emotions. "Yes it is," he snapped., failing in his efforts.

Abby gasped. She clutched Gibbs arms. "He's not going to die, is he?" she asked, aghast.

That did the trick. Gibbs got himself back under control. "No Abs, he's not, but he's badly hurt," Gibbs said

"Shouldn't we get him to the hospital?" Kate queried.

"You want to be the one to tell him that, Kate," Gibbs answered wryly "Because my nose can't take another wallop like that again."

"Neither can my face, he knocked a tooth loose," McGee grumbled.

"But if he needs a hospital," Kate insisted

"Kate, he doesn't want to go, he's not going. Ducky is looking him over now, if there is anything he can't handle here, then we 'll see about convincing Tony to go to the hospital."

"What happened to him?" Abby asked.

"The bastard Pablo tortured him," Gibbs growled, his rage rising once again. "He chained Tony to a wall, and beat the crap out of him, but that's not the worse he did." Gibbs sat down heavily on one of the couch's feeling suddenly very tired. "Pablo convinced Tony that the only reason we didn't rescue him from the agony he was enduring was because we didn't care."

"Bastard," McGee swore viciously.

"You're right with that one, McGee. Tony is convinced he let us, me, down by not enduring his torture better."

"Enduring his torture," Kate echoed. "Oh my God, how is anyone supposed to endure torture?"

"They don't" Gibbs growled. "McGee, get me the FBI file on Lizzy Brundel. Kate, Abby you're with me, let's go through these files Tony got."

They had been working quietly for several minutes when Ducky reappeared, leading a freshly showered, clean and warmly dressed, limping Tony back towards the couch's.

Tony sat down with a grateful sigh.

"Don't get too comfy," Ducky warned. "You're off to bed."

"I'll sleep here, Ducky," Tony tiredly answered. "I have before, I just about fit."

"Tony," Ducky warned.

"Ducky please, I'm tired, you said I have to elevate my feet, well I can put them on the arm of the couch, the rest of me will fit nicely," Tony wearily said.

Ducky couldn't help a small smile. Some of the old Tony was still there. "Alright, just for tonight, then it's a proper bed," Ducky agreed. "Jethro, do you have any blankets?"

"Ducky, I'm too hot already," Tony complained, as he eased himself into a comfortable position, ensuring his feet were on the arm of the couch.

"Do as you're told, DiNozzo," Gibbs cautioned.

"Sure, boss," Tony sleepily replied.

By the time Gibbs had come back with blankets and pillows and Kate and Abby had wrapped them over Tony he was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby placed the last of the re-filled coffee cups onto the kitchen table, before sitting down at the table with the others.

"Does he need the hospital, Ducky?" Gibbs questioned.

"Ideally yes," Ducky answered. "I would like to have some tests done, I have no way of knowing what's going on inside him, and he might have internal injuries."

"Is that a possibility?" Kate asked.

"A possibility, yes my dear Kate, but a small one I admit. The bruises to his face are no more than a couple of days old, the ones on his body are at least a week old, if he had internally injuries from those he would have suffered the effects of them by now."

"From head to toe Ducky, what's his condition? What did those bastards do to him?" Gibbs asked

Ducky sighed. He had autopsied hundreds of bodies, some with no sign of injury on them at all, not even a bruise, to others that had come to him in pieces. He had seen all of the horrors that man could inflict upon another, but to see it on Tony had broken his heart. He usually dealt with what the body had gone through, he rarely got to see the emotional impact such brutality took on the brutalized.

"He has fresh bruises on his face, someone got in a couple of punches less than two days ago by the looks of them," Ducky started." His entire torso, back and legs are covered in bruises, some bone deep, I would hazard a guess and say they were inflicted by a baseball bat."

"Shit," McGee breathed.

"You saw his wrists, Jethro, the damage was definitely done by manacles, the gouges they caused where quite deep and infected, they will leave scars. He has some needle marks on his arm; an unknown substance has been injected into him."

"Could be LSD or Angel Dust," Abby interrupted. "They would bring on hallucinations, make the toru," Abby paused," the you know, more horrifying."

"Could be a sedative," Kate speculated." You wake up to pain, then you're put out for a few hours, then you wake back up to pain."

"You didn't take blood, Ducky?" Gibbs interrupted.

"He wouldn't let me, he started to get panicky at the sight of the needle, perfectly understandable, of course, I'll try again once he has had some rest."

"Anything else, Ducky." Gibbs asked, wincing at the sound of the question. As if what Ducky had listed wasn't enough.

"He was a gunshot wound to …"

"What?" Gibbs growled.

"If I might be able to finish, Jethro," Ducky said sternly. "He has a gunshot wound to his left side, a through and through, painful and messy, but not life threatening."

Ducky held his hand up to forestall any further comments. "His blood pressure is low, but not dangerous; his temperature is low, but not dangerous. His feet may be frost bitten, I've wrapped them and he needs to stay off them as much as possible. He has a good chance of developing gangrene."

"He might lose his feet?" Abby gasped.

"I'm afraid it's too early to tell Abby my dear, but it is a possibility," Ducky said, patting Abby's arm. "I'm afraid I saved the worst for last."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Tony has several burns on his body, he tells me that they electrocuted him, he referred to Lethal Weapon and Riggs?" Ducky questioned.

"Shit," McGee swore again. The others looked at him. "In the film, they chain the main character Riggs up and to try and extracted information they pour water over him and then run sponges over his body which have wires in them running from a car battery."

Gibbs was up and pacing before McGee had finished.

"They unfortunately didn't have the use of sponges when they did that to Tony," Ducky stated

"Ducky, what about his throat, could he have pneumonia?" Kate quietly questioned.

"Thankfully his lungs sounded fine, I'm afraid he was a hoarse voice because he has a strained larynx," Ducky answered.

"How did he get a strained larynx?" McGee asked.

Gibbs looked over at his Senior Field Agent, tucked up on the couch, sleeping the sleep of the exhausted.

"By screaming in agony," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

_He was back in the room, manacled to the wall. Trying desperately to keep is knees locked so his wrists didn't take his weight. Pablo's second in command came towards him, baseball bat in his hand._

_"Time for another lesson Maggot," he laughed. And swung the bat. He tensed his body ready for the blow, but it never landed. He slowly opened his eyes. Gibbs was there! He had downed the henchman and was moving towards him._

_"Tony, you okay?" Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Gibbs," he croaked._

_"Tony, snap out of it," Gibbs gently squeezed his shoulder._

_Pablo walked up to stand beside Gibbs. "He is very weak this one, a wimp, yes!"_

_"Gibbs," he croaked again. _

_Gibbs bent down and picked up the baseball bat, passing it to Pablo._

_"Gibbs. No." Tony pleaded hoarsely._

_Gibbs turned and walked out of the room, leaving Tony behind._

_"Gibbs please," Tony begged. "Please help me, please."_

_Pablo swung the bat._

"Tony, snap out of it," Gibbs urgently called again, shaking Tony more roughly by the shoulders.

Tony's eyes snapped open, but recognition wasn't in them. Shit, thought Gibbs, as he let go of Tony and stepped back.

"Tony, it's me, Gibbs," he said.

"GIBBS, PLEASE," Tony yelled.

"Tony, look at me," Gibbs said gently, tentatively touching his shoulder. "See I'm here, can you feel me touching you."

The wild look in Tony's eyes started to abate and recognition of his surroundings returned.

"It's just a nightmare Tony, you're safe now, "Gibbs continued to sooth.

"Boss?" Tony questioned as he looked around him. He was still laying on one of Gibbs massive couches, the only light coming from the lamp at the other end of the couch by his feet. Relief flooded through him.

He looked across at Gibbs, who was crouched down beside the couch, his hand gently squeezing Tony's shoulder.

"Sorry about your nose, boss" he said, smiling wryly.

"Don't know you were such a dirty fighter, Tony," Gibbs smiled, letting the moment to ask about the nightmare pass.

"Been around you too long, boss," Tony answered. He started to sit up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting up boss, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Here, I'll give you a hand" Gibbs offered.

"I think I can take care of that myself," Tony said, with some of his usual cheek.

"I meant to the bathroom door DiNozzo, after that you're on your own," Gibbs said, as he untangled Tony from the blankets and helped him to stand.

Tony blinked several times as the room did a slow spin, thankful for Gibbs supporting arm.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, head rush," Tony said. The room slowly starting to solidify.

"Come on; let's go before Ducky finds out you're up."

"Ducky's still here?" Tony asked, as Gibbs put Tony's left arm over his shoulders and slid his right arm round Tony's waist, practically taking his full weight.

"Everyone is still here," Gibbs answered. "Ducky's got my bed, McGee's curled up like some dog next to it and Kate and Abby are sharing the spare room."

"Really," Tony said suggestively.

Gibbs couldn't stop the laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony let out a grateful sigh as Gibbs helped lower him back onto the couch. The trip to the bathroom had exhausted him. Gibbs had to practically carry him back. He felt Gibbs left his legs up and put his feet on the coffee table. Gibbs then wrapped him back up in the blankets.

"I'll get us something to drink, Tony," Gibbs said making his way to the kitchen.

Tony closed his eyes. His whole body throbbed with pain, from his head to his feet. He was seriously thinking hospital would be a good idea. Perhaps he should tell Gibbs that. But he just couldn't find the energy to open his eyes, let alone speak. He'd tell him in a minute, when he came back with the drink.

"Morning, Ducky," Gibbs greeted, as Ducky made is way to the kitchen having first stopped to check on Tony.

"Morning, Jethro," Ducky replied. "Why is Tony sitting up, has he had trouble breathing?"

"No," Gibbs reassured." He had a nightmare, then after he had woken up he needed the head. Took a damn lot out of him Duck, I had to practically carry him back."

"He is very weak, Jethro," Ducky said. "He has been through a tremendous amount, both physically and mentally."

"I was just making us some coffee, do you want one?" Gibbs asked.

"A coffee will do, thank you, although Tony has gone back to sleep," Ducky said

"He can have one later then," Gibbs said.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to wake him up. I really need to check his vitals again, try and get some blood drawn and some stronger antibiotics into him." Ducky worriedly said. "I would like to get him to hospital to run a few tests."

"You that worried?"

"Just the Doctor in me I'm sure, but Tony has been through god knows what agony, and his being that thin greatly worries me. He has no reserves to fight infections or indeed the pain."

"Let's go look him over; we're play mentioning the hospital by ear, see how things go," Gibbs replied.

He poured Ducky a cup of coffee, going to the fridge to pull out the milk.

"Do you have any honey?" Ducky asked.

"In coffee?" Gibbs quizzed.

"No," Ducky smiled. "For Tony, some hot milk and honey."

"Yes I do, I'll fix some up."

Tony felt someone gently shaking his shoulder.

"Anthony my dear boy, time to raise and shine, it's …good lord … is it only 4.30?"

"Morning, Ducky," he smiled, opening his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Tony, but I would like to monitor your vitals, that alright with you?"

"Sure."

"Here, pop this under your tongue."

Ducky popped the thermometer expertly under Tony's tongue. He then unwrapped him from the blankets, rolled his left sleeve up, and put on the blood pressure cuff.

Gibbs sat down on the couch next to Tony, putting the drinks on the coffee table.

"How's he doing, Duck?" he asked.

"Blood pressure still a little low," he pulled the thermometer from Tony's mouth. "Temperatures nearly normal."

"That good?" Tony asked.

"It's better," Ducky replied. "Still room for improvement. Tony, I need to draw some blood, I need to have it checked for certain conditions."

Tony looked at Ducky, then at Gibbs sat beside him.

"No one's forcing you to do anything Tony," Gibbs reassured.

Tony looked back at Ducky. "You think there's something wrong with me Ducky?"

"My dear boy, I know there's something wrong with you," Ducky smiled. "I need to know the extent of your condition, so that I can treat it accordingly, get you back on your feet."

"Sure, no problem," Tony agreed.

Ducky removed the cuff and then wrapped a rubber tourniquet around Tony's bicep. As Ducky tightened the tourniquet, Tony started to feel the panic raise, images of Pablo flashing through his mind doing the exact same thing. He gritted his teeth, pushing the images from his mind, trying to concentrate on his breathing. In and out, in and out, nice and even.

Gibbs and Ducky shared a look as they saw Tony tense and his breathing become shallower, they saw him struggle to control his breathing.

"Tony," Gibbs said, gripping him by the shoulder, hoping like hell that they could keep Tony grounded, his nose still hurt like hell from last time.

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"It okay," Gibbs said. "Just Ducky taking some blood, be over in a second."

Tony felt Ducky insert the needle. The images flashed back through his mind. He reached his free arm out and gripped hold of Gibbs arm, twisting his fist into the cloth of Gibbs top, his knuckles turning white. Gibbs let go of Tony's shoulder and gripped his hand.

"Tony, it's okay, nearly done, you're safe. Its just Ducky taking some blood," he repeated calmly.

"All done," Ducky said cheerfully rolling down Tony's sleeve.

Tony loosened his grip on Gibbs. "Sorr …" he started to say, embarrassment washing over him.

"Don't say it, DiNozzo," Gibbs warned. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You've been through hell, it's going to take sometime to get your control back."

Tony looked at Gibbs. Saw only understanding in his eyes, no sign of disgust at his weakness. No condemnation.

"Sure boss."

"Here," Gibbs said picking up a mug from the coffee table and handing it to him. "Drink this while it's still warm."

Tony took the mug and lifted it to his lips, taking a cautious sip. "Mmm," he murmured as his brain and taste buds acknowledged the warm milk and honey.

"Tony how's the pain?" Ducky asked.

Tony paused in his sipping, remaining silent for several seconds.

"Tony?"

"It's not too bad right now," he finally answered.

"And how was it before now?"

Another pause.

"Tony?" this time from Gibbs.

"Bad, everything throbbed, from my feet to my face, my wrists and side burns," he eventually answered.

"Tony, I would like to take you to Bethesda," Ducky began, seeing Tony tense, he continued quickly. "You don't have to go, but I would like you too. I need to get some stronger antibiotics into you, have someone with more experience take a look at your feet and get your wounds cleansed and redressed. I'd like to have an EKG and a scan done as well, just to be on the safe side."

"Heck of a wish list there," Tony gamely replied.

"You won't have to stay, once the tests are done you can come on back here, while I'm at the hospital I can pick up all the necessary supplies I may need."

"I'll be with you every minute, Tony," Gibbs said.

Tony continued sipping his drink. Gibbs and Ducky seemed content to let him think about whether he would go to the hospital or not. Ducky wouldn't have pushed for it if he didn't think is was important and Gibbs would be there watching his six. The flashbacks unnerved him when they came, the panic inducing violence instead of paralysis, striking out at anything that tried to restrain him, it frightened him to lose awareness of his surroundings. He had started to feel more in control here at Gibbs' place, with the team around him. It felt familiar, it felt safe. It worried him about leaving it. At the hospital he would have to go places, submit to things he didn't understand. People he didn't know would touch him, poke and prod him, see his injuries. But Ducky would be there, Gibbs would have his six, wouldn't they?

He became aware of the quite conversation Ducky and Gibbs were having regarding some of the information he had given to them last night.

"Gibbs," he said. Ducky and Gibbs both looked up at him. "Last night I asked you why you never came for me …"

"Tony," Gibbs interrupted. "It had nothing to do ..."

"I know you thought I was dead," Tony continued. "I remember them faking the tape, I know Pablo was messing with my mind, but it's hard to shake it off."

"Tony," Gibbs said again "Remember this, a marine never leaves a man behind and an NCIS Team Leader hates breaking in a new Senior Field Agent, I've just about head-slapped you into shape."

"Ah, boss," Tony smiled. "You saying I'm nearly perfect."

"Not by a long shot, DiNozzo, now I've got to start head-slapping you into become a Team Leader, should only take another five or six years."

"Ducky, I'll go to the hospital, but," he looked at Ducky and then Gibbs. "You'll both be with me, right?"

Ducky smiled and patted Tony's knee. "All the way Anthony, all the way."

Gibbs stood.

"Time to wake the others," he said as we walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up. "KATE, MCGEE, ABBY, LET'S GO. TONY'S GOT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL."

He turned back to Ducky and Tony with a grin on his face.

"Bet their down in two," he smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs lost is own bet. All three were downstairs in less than a minute, hair all stuck up, sleepy eyed and half dressed, stopping en mass as they saw a smiling Tony talking to Ducky. All three turned accusing eyes at Gibbs.

"He's going in for a check-up," Gibbs said.

Abby punched Gibbs in the arm. "You could have said, I thought something was really wrong." She walked towards Tony, just managing to stop herself from bouncing onto the couch next to Tony, instead lowing herself down gently and taking Tony's left hand gently, as she kissed him on the cheek and smiled a good morning.

"How you doing this morning, Tony?" she asked.

"More with it," Tony replied. "Ducky wants me to have a check up at the hospital."

"You okay with that?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"You want me to come with you?"

"I'd like that Abs, but I need you to fix those disks I brought you. There's some pretty important information on them about Santos's drug smuggling operation."

"Do you remember what kind of information?" Kate asked, as she sat down on Tony's right, wrapping her wrist around Tony's lower arm, as if to make sure he really was there.

"Drug shipment time and dates, dealers names, officials who look the other way for a bit of green," Tony replied.

McGee gaped at Tony in amazement. "You went through everything you went through, you forgot who you really were, but you still managed to get information to bring down Santos's drug cartel in the US, that's just …" McGee trailed off in embarrassment as he noticed everyone looking at him. "Tony, I'm sorry, I didn't ….I was just …."

"Tim, it's okay," Tony said gently. "I still haven't figured that part out either. Pablo had me pretty convinced that I was a low-life murderer, I don't understand why I went after that information."

"Because being an investigator is in your DNA," Abby joked. "That's why you're a Federal Agent instead of a rich playboy."

"I don't know Abs, I kinda like the sound of being a rich playboy," Tony smiled.

"Abby please, "Kate joined in. "Tony is a playboy, all those young big breasted women he dates, the car."

"Katie, I didn't know you were keeping tabs on my dates?"

"It's hard not too when you come in the next morning and boast about it."

"Okay kids," Gibbs interpreted. Although he was enjoying seeing the team joking as they usual did and it had certainly be in short supply the last few weeks, serious things need to be done, one of which was to get Tony to hospital. "Ducky, Kate and I are taking Tony to Bethesda, Abby get back to the lab and start cleaning up that information. Contact me as soon as you have it. McGee go back with Abby, take all these folders with you," indicating all the paperwork spread on and around the coffee table, "track down some of the names Tony got for Ducky, get the local LEO's and autopsy reports for as many as you can."

The team went into action.

As they headed for their respective vehicles, they were unaware that unfriendly eyes watched them.

* * *

"Señor Pablo," Miguel said, as he waited respectfully just outside the opened office door. "I have news."

Pablo looked up from behind his desk; he beckoned Miguel into the office. "You've found him?"

"Yes Señor, at Gibbs place, like you said."

"Has the information been passed to NCIS?"

"Yes, by the time my men got there, the whole team was just departing."

"The whole team?"

"Gibbs, the woman Todd and an older man took DiNozzo to the Naval Hospital, McGee and some young woman returned to NCIS. McGee and the girl were carrying laptops and files."

"Damn it!"

Pablo swung around in his chair to face the window. The view outside the window was spectacular, a veritable winter wonderland. Pablo did not see its beauty.

He swung back round to face Miguel, picking up a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"This is a list of all our members who have been compromised that can give information leading back to Señor Santos, eliminate them all," he ordered.

Miguel looked at the list of names he had been given. "Señor Pablo, there are 25 names on this list, you want them all dead?" he questioned.

"Yes, we most protect Señor Santos."

"What about our informants?"

"They do not lead back to the Cartel, we do not have enough time or man power to protect them, they will have to take their chances with the law."

"Have we managed to stop the shipments?"

"Except for two, yes," Pablo answered. "One will arrive in the United States in a few hours, the other will arrive in a few days, we were unable to get it unloaded off the ship."

Pablo stood and starting putting papers into a briefcase. "Señor Santos has summoned me for a report; I must give it to him in person."

He looked up to see Miguel's look of concern.

"Do not worry Miguel," he reassured. "Señor Santos and I have known each other since boyhood. I have been loyal for many years and had many successes; Señor Santos will take that into consideration."

"Señor Pablo, perhaps it is unwise to return, the shipments are worth millions of dollars, we have lost many men," he held up the list to emphasize his point.

"I am a man of honor Miguel, I must return, I will accept Señor Santos's punishment, even if it is death. I made a mistake in thinking I could turn the Federal Agent. I thought I had been successful in convincing him that he was part of our organization."

"He was indeed a strong man."

"Yes he was," Pablo agreed. "His sense of honor and duty was too strong. I have never come across that before in any of the others."

"You have respect for him?"

"Yes I do, honor is a good thing to have, it is rare to find these days," Pablo finished packing his briefcase and snapped it shut. "Ensure all those on that list are dead by noon," he ordered.

"They will be," Miguel promised.

"Miguel, I have a personal favor to ask."

"Anything."

Pablo picked up his briefcase and walked towards Miguel.

"Kill DiNozzo."

Miguel grinned.

"It will be a great honor Señor."

* * *

Tony was not a happy man. Ducky had insisted that he could not walk to the hospital entrance and had commandeered a wheelchair. He had argued that he was perfectly capable of walking the couple of hundred yards to the entrance, and to his surprise, Gibbs had backed him up. He had humiliated himself fifty yards later when his strength gave out and he started to collapse. Gibbs had caught him before he had hit the deck, plonked him in the wheelchair, and whacked him across the back of the head all, seemingly, in one motion. The whack had lacked its usual force and was more of a tap and the muttered "Always the hard way with you," from Gibbs was said with a smile. But he was fuming over his weakness. He continued to fume all the way through the admittance procedure and all the way to the private room.

"Tony, stop sulking and get onto the bed," Kate said.

"I am not sulking, Kate," he fumed as he got out of the wheelchair and climbed onto the bed, stretching himself out carefully.

"My bad," Kate muttered.

"Damn it, Kate," Tony snapped. "I couldn't walk fifty ….." He snapped his mouth shut cutting off the rest of this words.

"Tony," Kate said, perching herself on the edge of the bed and taking Tony's hand in hers. "You have been through hell; your body needs time to rest and heal."

"Kate, I've been running from Santos's men for the last three days, with little rest, to get to Gibbs place and now I can't even walk fifty yards without falling over …" he cut off in surprise as Kate kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Tony, you were in danger, your body kept going because it had too. You're safe now, you're back were you belong, your body knows it can rest up and get well again," Kate smiled.

"Kate …" Tony began, but was interpreted by the return of Ducky, Gibbs and another man in the usual doctors white coat.

Kate hopped of the bed.

"Ah Tony, this is Dr Johnson an expert in frost bite, he's going to take a look at your feet. Dr Peterson will be in shortly to set up an antibiotic and pain relief drip and I'll get a better look at those wounds of yours once the painkillers kick in. Then this afternoon you're going to have an EKG and an MRI. The lab is testing your blood as we speak," Ducky rambled off in what appeared to be one breath.

"Right then Special Agent DiNozzo let's take a look at these feet," Dr Johnson said, removing the plastic bags Ducky had tied on to keep the feet dry, then he removed Tony's socks and then the dressing's themselves.

After five minutes of poking and prodding with an occasion "Does this hurt?" and a lot of "Mmm I see", Dr Johnson completed his exam.

"What do you think, Dr Johnson?" Ducky asked.

"Extremely lucky, Dr Mallard," he replied.

"No infection?" Ducky questioned.

"No, some skin and underlay tissue have been damaged, but it's not severe enough for gangrene. I predict a full recovery."

"Treatment?" Ducky again question.

"Keep him off his feet, sterile dressings once a day and a course of antibiotics should do the trick."

"For how long Doc?" Gibbs asked.

"The antibiotics?" Dr Johnson question, " A ten …"

"No, how long to keep him off his feet?"

"Oh, well, it really depends on how things go, if all goes well, four or five days, could take eight or nine, longer if an infection does set in, which is possible but unlikely," Dr Johnson answered.

Tony gaped. "Four days!" he exclaimed.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned

"But boss …"

"Not now DiNozzo, let's get all the other tests done, then we'll talk."

Tony started to fume again.

"I'll get one of the nurses to come in and wrap those feet, Dr Mallard if you would like to come with me I'll get some more dressings for you and the antibiotics," Dr Johnson said.

"Yes of course Doctor," Ducky said as he and Dr Johnson left the room.

"Stop sulking Tony," Gibbs said.

"I am not sulking," Tony stressed.

"No?" Gibbs queried

"No, I'm not, I'm just getting sick and tired off being so damn …" he trailed off with a huff.

"Sick and tired?" Gibbs said gently.

"Yeah, something like that," Tony muttered.

"Tony, it's gonna take time," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I know it's just… frustrating,"

Tony's stomach growled.

"You hungry, Tony" Kate laughed.

"Actually I am," Tony said a bit surprised. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

A young nurse entered the room with a tray of dressings, putting it down on the hospital table. "Hi, I'm Nurse Peters, Dr Johnson has asked me to wrap your feet."

Kate was surprised when Tony made no effort to flirt with the nurse; he just leaned back into the bed and shut his eyes with a sigh.

"Kate, go find Ducky, see if Tony can have something to eat and drink," Gibbs ordered.

Kate left. The nurse moved the table over the bed and started to cleanse and wrap Tony's feet. Gibbs cell started to ring.

"Abby, what have you got?" he answered. "What? I can't hear you, hello. Abby? Damn it. Tony you going to be okay for a minute while I phone Abby back from the nurse's desk?"

Tony opened his eyes. "I'm okay," he reassured.

"I won't be long," he said and left the room.

There was a sudden commotion in the corridor as staff started to run down it.

"Tammy, we have a code blue, can you give a hand," a nurse said, popping her head into the room as she trotted by.

Nurse Peters looked at Tony.

"Go," he said. "My feet can wait"

She smiled and run out of the room.

Tony was just about to close his eyes again when someone appeared at the door, he froze in shock at the sight of Miguel Valdez standing in the doorway wearing a white lab coat and holding a Glock.

Miguel smiled. "Hello Maggot, remember me?"

The images flashed through Tony's mind, the remembered pain overwhelmed him and he felt the panic start to raise up, but there was something else this time, something new that rose up over riding the panic, it was rage, blood boiling rage.

Tony grabbed the tray that the nurse had brought in and threw it with unnerving accuracy at Miguel, sending dressings flying in every direction. The edge of the tray hit Miguel hard on the bridge of his nose making him step back and bring his arms up in surprise and shock. He hit the floor hard as Tony tackled him, leaping from the bed.

The gun went flying. Tony struck out, once, twice, three times, he saw the flash of a knife as Miguel pulled it from his belt and tried to stab Tony in the thigh. Tony rolled off with millimeters to spare and grabbed the gun. They both stood, Miguel changing the balance of the knife ready to throw it. Tony fired, once, twice. Miguel jerked back at the first shot, knife still in hand. The second shot threw him off his feet, the knife sliding clear.

Tony stood breathing hard, the gun still trained on Miguel, Gibbs and Kate rushed up to the door guns in hand. Tony saw the movement and brought the gun up, pointing it at Gibbs.

"Whoa," Gibbs called, lowering his gun and putting up his free hand. "Tony, it's me and Kate."

Tony still pointed the weapon at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked. "Are we clear?"

Tony blinked. Reality slipping back into focus. He looked at Gibbs, then back down at the fallen Miguel.

"Clear, boss," he said, lowering the weapon and grabbing hold of the bed frame as his knees gave way.

Gibbs holstered his weapon and managed to grab Tony before he fell, pulling him upright and dragging him to the visitors chair. He gently took the gun from Tony's hand, un-cocked it and slid the safety on.

"Tony, you okay?" he asked.

Tony sat in the chair breathing hard; his hand's clutching the arms in a white knuckled grip, pain traveling through his body in waves.

"Fine," he managed to gasp through gritted teeth.

Gibbs knew Tony was lying through his teeth, but his attention was drawn to the doorway with the arrival of the MPs, Kate was already flashing her badge at them.

"Kate, get McGee down here and work this scene," Gibbs ordered. Kate moved away already on the phone to McGee. "You," Gibbs continued, pointing to the ranking MP," Secure this area, no one in unless Special Agent Todd says so. Ducky we need a new room for Tony; he's not doing so well."

Gibbs crouched down in front of Tony, whose breathing was still shallow; his fists still held their death grip on the chair arms, his face pale and his eyes screwed shut. Gibbs gently put his hand on Tony's knee to get his attention.

"Tony, do you know who he is?"

Tony gave a short nod. "Miguel Valdez, Pablo's second in command."

"Ducky's gone to find another room to treat you in, won't be long and we'll get you more comfortable."

"Boss ….." Tony said opening his eyes. "Think I'm going to pass out."

"The hell you ..."Gibbs started, before quickly grabbing Tony as he slid forward from the chair. Tony's dead weight taking Gibbs to the floor.

* * *

Bleep, bleep, bleep, the sound penetrated Tony's brain as awareness started to return. He opened his eyes to try to identify the sound. He blinked several times and the room came into focus. Aw, shit, he thought as he recognized the room, he turned his head to confirm his findings. The bleeping was coming from a heart monitor. Tony groaned he was still in hospital.

"Tony, are you awake?" he heard Ducky say before appearing in his line of vision.

"No," Tony croaked.

Ducky laughed. "My dear boy, we have been very worried about you, but it was rather nice to get all my tests done without any protest from you."

Tony frowned. "How many IV's have I got?"

"Three, "Ducky answered. "That one for antibiotics, these two are to nourish you and re-hydrate you."

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"About ….."Ducky consulted his watch. "Twelve hours, it's now 6.20 pm."

"Shit. Where's Gibbs?"

"Gibbs and the others have had a very eventful day, thanks to you. Abby managed to recover all the information from the disks. The FBI have been chasing down Santos's informants, dealers, and gang members, they also raided an estate in Maryland. The DEA have confiscated a load of drugs that came in on a ship at Boston, the Navy is monitoring another ship still in international waters," Ducky said pausing for breath.

"Wow," Tony quickly got in. "I missed a lot of action."

"I think you've had quite enough action these last few weeks," Ducky said sternly.

"You said Gibbs and the others have been busy?" Tony questioned

"They went out to the estate in Maryland, it's where you were held, Tony," Ducky said gently. "Gibbs found the room you had been tortured in, his mood is extremely unpleasant at present."

"He didn't know what was going on Duck, none of you did," Tony reassured.

"That doesn't lessen our feelings of guilt over failing you." Ducky replied sadly.

"You didn't fail me, the FBI did," Tony said.

"Damn straight on that one," Gibbs growled, as he entered the room.

"How is he, Duck?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm fine boss," Tony said.

"Tony, I've picked your ass off the floor three times today, I'm fine is not the correct answer. Duck?"

"He's fine, Jethro," Ducky said. Gibbs glared at Ducky.

"Then what the hell is he doing hooked up to three … Gibbs growled.

Ducky put his hands up in mock surrender before interrupting. "He will be fine, after a few weeks rest …"

"A few weeks!" Tony yelped. "Aw boss, I can't be off work that long…"

"You'll do as you're damn well told, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, to Ducky he asked." Have the test results come back yet, Ducky?"

"They have," Ducky confirmed. "Tony would you like me to go through them with you in private," Ducky asked ignoring Gibbs glare.

"No, that's okay, Ducky, I don't mind. Gibbs will only get McGee to hack into my medical file," Tony smiled.

"Tony's blood work came back clear, whatever he had been injected with is no longer in his system," Ducky said. "His feet are in no danger of gangrene, as long as he keeps off them for the next few days, Ducky shot a warning glare at Tony. "EKG was fine, MRI showed tissue damage, as expected, but no other injuries, internal or otherwise. The cuts on his wrists and the bullet wound to his side have been cleansed and wrapped. He is currently receiving antibiotics," pointing to one of the IV bags, "the other two are to get some fluids and food into him, once the IV's have emptied, he can go home,"

"What's the treatment once he's home?" Gibbs asked.

"Bed rest, his feet, wrists and side will need to be changed daily and he will be on antibiotics, anti-inflammatory and pain killers in tablet form for at least two weeks."

"Can he be left on his own?"

"Boss …"Tony pleaded, but left the rest unsaid at the glare.

"Not for the first few days, he also needs to eat properly. No pizza's or take-outs, but home-cooked wholesome food, lots of vegetables," Ducky said.

"How long for the IV's to finish?"

"He can go home in the morning."

Gibbs held his index finger up to Tony. "Don't start," he warned. "You're staying until morning."


	14. Chapter 14

After a quick check of Tony's vitals and disconnecting the heart monitor Ducky left, aiming to get some much deserved sleep after the events of the last 24 hours. He left Gibbs with Tony. The silence stretched for several minutes.

"Tony?" Gibbs queried, not sure if Tony had gone back to sleep.

"Yeah boss?"

"We found the room where Pablo tortured you," Gibbs said quietly. "We found a lot of video tapes."

"Video tapes?" Tony queried, opening his eyes and looking at Gibbs.

"He taped his victims being tortured. There was a tape with your name on it," Gibbs said gently.

Tony felt himself start to flush with humiliation. "Have you seen it?" he asked, his voice breaking towards the end.

"Kate, McGee, Abby and I watched it," Gibbs replied.

"All of you?" Tony gasped, his breathing starting to become shallower.

"Tony, McGee lost his lunch, Kate and Abby clung to each other crying," Gibbs said trying to reassure.

"I'm so sorry boss," Tony stammered, Gibbs frowned at the words. "I really did try hard to take it…..."

"Tony, what the hell are you on about?" Gibbs barked.

"Disgusting the others, I should have tried harder." Tony tried to explain. His heart pounding in his chest, his breath becoming harder and harder to catch. He closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to see Gibbs disappointment. He felt himself start to shake.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by both shoulders giving him a hard shake. "Tony, I swear I'm going to head slap you into next week, you listen to me good, you did nothing wrong, you have nothing to be ashamed off. You listening to me?"

Tony nodded and opened his eyes, Gibbs looming large in his personal space.

"Kate and Abby sobbed for you, DiNozzo, I have never seen either of them cry like that. McGee threw up all over Abby's spectrum doohickey, because of what they did to you," Gibbs practically yelled. "My God, Tony, what you went through, what they did to you …." Gibbs paused, trying to find the right words. "You survived it; it would and did kill lesser men."

Gibbs moved back, letting go of Tony's shoulders, trying desperately to find the words that would convince Tony that he was a survivor, that he had strength and courage. Gibbs took the words from his heart.

"I am proud of what you accomplished Tony. You survived, you achieved your objective, and you completed your mission," Gibbs gripped Tony's right bicep, leaning over to make eye contact. "You would have made one hell of a marine."

Tony stared back at Gibbs and unchecked tears rolled down his cheeks. Gibbs sat on the bed and pulled Tony into a hug as he started to sob, the sobs ripping from his soul cleansing it of fear, of pain, of confusion, of humiliation, allowing room for peace, healing and trust.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs looked over the rail from the second floor unnoticed by his team; he smiled at the bickering that reached his ears. It was damn good to hear it. It had been three months since the night Tony had forced his way into Gibbs home and Tony was starting to look like his old self. His wounds had healed, the bruising had gone and the scars were slowly fading. He was back to full fitness and had been cleared for duty. The only telling sign was Tony's voice; there was still a huskiness to it that hadn't been there before.

Tony's physical recovery had gone well, although trying to get green vegetables into him had been a battle of wills, but Tony had mended. Tony's psyche took longer. He had sessions with the departmental psychologist but Tony refused to open up, refused to go into depth, his return to NCIS was in doubt. Gibbs had had no choice but to confront Tony, to make him understand that if the psychologist didn't sign him mentally fit he would never work in law enforcement again. However, Tony still refused to talk to the shrink, he turned to Gibbs, in a display of trust that humbled him, Tony handed him his emotions. He talked of his fears, his despair and torment, he held nothing back.

Tony had returned to the office just eight days after that night, Gibbs had no other option but to bring him in. Tony ignored every instruction Gibbs and Ducky had given to him. He had started to exercise when Gibbs left the house, determined to get his fitness back, three days later his body told him in an extremely painful way that it was too soon for sit-ups and press-ups. Gibbs had come home to find him in agony; a more watchful eye was needed.

Gibbs had been unsure that taking Tony to the office would stop him from over doing things. He could not guarantee one of the team would be around to keep an eye on him, his fears proved unfounded. If he, Kate, McGee, Abby or Ducky weren't around or were too busy to keep an eye on Tony another agent or team or secretary or researcher would always find something to do near Tony and if they kept Tony still long enough, he would promptly fall asleep.

Gibbs smiled down at this team as Kate elbowed Tony in the ribs for an outrageous comment he had made. After Tony had taken his physical and re-certified on the firing range, he had gone voluntarily to the departmental shrink, he had been cleared for active duty two weeks ago.

Gibbs continued to watch his team horse around, Tony's comments to Abby earning him a playful punch on the arm and a wide grin from McGee. The team had put up a protective circle around Tony, agents and visitors alike being snarled and snapped at if they said anything remotely out of place around Tony. Abby even getting verbal with Gibbs himself after he had head slapped Tony in front of the others. Gibbs didn't know what Tony had said or done but the team had slowly returned to normal and the bickering had returned.

Thanks to Tony the Santos's cartel in America was severely crippled, shipments, dealers, informants had all been rounded up, many of those arrested had plea bargained and given more information regarding Santos and his operation, and more arrests had followed. Only two top players reminded at large, Santos himself and Enrique Pablo.

Gibbs wanted Pablo for himself, the tape of Tony's torture still haunted him and after his heart breaking conversations with Tony he knew exactly what was going through Tony's head every second of that tape, his gut burned with vengeance. He had called every contact he had, called in every favor owed, one day soon Pablo and Gibbs would meet and Gibbs couldn't wait for that day to come.

Gibbs turned and walked down the stairs, entering the squad room, he came up behind the unknowing Tony and head slapped him.

"Ow boss, what was that for?" Tony yelped.

"You still haven't shaved, DiNozzo, you look like a damn caveman, my team is clean shaven," Gibbs replied.

"Oh, I don't know boss, Kate hasn't shaved her legs for at least a week," Tony grinned.

Kate looked down at her legs, belatedly realizing that she wore trousers.

"Tony," she warned.

Gibbs phone rang, he answered and listened for several seconds, making notes, he put the phone down.

"Okay we got a case. Kate get Ducky, McGee pack the gear," he ordered, throwing the truck keys at Tony. "DiNozzo, gas the truck."

Tony caught the keys deftly. "On it boss," he said as he followed the others out.

Gibbs laughed.


End file.
